five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy and All-Stars: Super Drifters
Freddy and All-Stars: Super Drifters is a Racing game with characters from FNAF but also other characters from scotts games. Join characters from Five Nights at Freddy's, The Desolate Hope, Fighter Mage Bard, Iffermoon and More! Characters Meet the Racers! Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF World Freddy (Starter) Bonnie (Starter) Chica (Starter) Foxy (Starter) Golden Freddy (Unlockable) Springtrap (Unlockable) Balloon Boy (Starter) Marionette (Unlockable) The Desolate Hope Coffee (Starter) Bio-Beta (Starter) Alphus (Unlockable) Amos (Unlockable) Chipper and Sons Lumber Co. Chipper (Starter) Tyke (Starter) Seabill (Unlockable) Termite King (Unlockable) Fighter Mage Bard Fighter (Starter) Mage (Unlockable) Bard (Unlockable) There is no Pause Button!/Rage Quit Runner (Starter) Rage Quiter (Starter) Iffermoon Dinadus (Starter) Scilence (Starter) K-2 (Unlockable) Blungus (Starter) Girthmoo (Unlockable) Other Survivor (Sit N' Survive/Unlockable) Quester (Forever Quester/Starter) Pogoduck (Pogoduck/Unlockable) Kitty (Kitty in the Crowd/Unlockable) Jumper (Chubby Hurtles/Unlockable) Flan's (Legacy of Flan/Starter) Christen (The Pilgrims Progress/Unlockable) John (Fart Hotel/Unlockable) Cups and Tracks See all the Cups and Tracks that are based on Scott's games Cupcake Cup Space (Iffermoon) The Woods (Sit 'N Survive) Tiki Tree (Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.) Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria (Five Nights at Freddy's) Flan Cup The House (Five Nights at Freddy's) Track (Chubby Hurtles) 8-Bit World (Fighter Mage Bard) Overworld (Legacy of Flan) Horror Cup Fazbears Fright (Five Nights at Freddy's) Graveyard (Use Holy Water!) Robot Graveyard (Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.) Mysterious Mine (FNAF World) Coffee Cup Termite Village (Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.) No Pause Land (There is no Pause Button!) The Hoping World (The Pilgrims Progress) Lun Infinus Space Station (The Desolate Hope) Wooden Cup Fazbear Hills (FNAF World) Galaxy (Golden Galaxy) Rage World (Rage Quit) Frog Pond (Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.) Pizza Cup Gemsa (Gemsa) The Questing World (Forever Quester) Hotel (Fart Hotel) Freddy Fazbears Pizza Reopening (Five Nights at Freddy's) Pogo Cup Crowd (Kitty in the Crowd) Track (Chubby Hurtles) Croople (Croople) Pogo World (Pogoduck) The Box Cup Underworld (FNAF World) The Desolate Room (The Desolate Hope) Fredbears Family Diner (Five Nights at Freddys) The Race of Ages (Origanal/Scottgames.com) Downloadable Content (DLC) DLC in the game is not received with money, but with codes from cards you can get from stores. Characters Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF World) Springbonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF World) Virtua Freddy and Mimic Ball (FNAF World) Malenz (The Desolate Hope) Mirad (The Deoslate Hope) Lumber-Bot 2.0 (Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.) Blue Crown (Iffermoon) Dojo (Iffermoon) Cups and Tracks Dusting Fields (FNAF World) Home (Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.) Blacktomb Yard (FNAF World) Pinwhell Funhouse (FNAF World) World Tour Event Types Battle Race: Survive the race and beat your rivals to the finish line Boost Challenge: Boost to stop the clock. Pass every checkpoint to win Drift Challenge: Drift inside zones to earn time. Pass every checkpoint to win Pursuit: Chase down the Monster (from There's no Pause Button) and destroy it Race: Beat your rivals to the finish line in three laps Sprint: Beat your opponent's best lap time Traffic Challenge: Dodge waves of traffic and pass every Checkpoint in time Versus: Eliminate Rivals in a series of showdown races Items Flavor Drop (Legacy of Flan) Gives the User a boost Triple Flavor (Legacy of Flan) Gives the user the ability to boost three times Pizza Whell (FNAF World) A homing item that will hit whoever is in front of the user Pizza Deluxe (FNAF World) Gives the player three Pizza's as a use of a homing item Meteor (Rage Quit) A Projectile attack Wood Slice (Chipper and Sons Lumber Co.) Whoever it hits makes there screen go upside down Vamp (Fighter Mage Bard) Makes your vehicle glow pink and whoever touches or bumps into it gets spinned out Pogostick (Pogoduck) Give you the ability to jump for at least 20 seconds Modes Singleplayer World Tour, Classic Mode and Free Race Multiplayer Online and Local Free Race Trivia *All FNAF characters are in there FNAF World Model Gallery FALIcon.jpeg|The Mobile icon for the game on IOS devices Image-1458787944.jpeg|The games banner Category:Spinoffs Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Games